


Stay Sharp

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants Ben to stay sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt:#311 Sharp

Ben woke up to find John wrapped around him. Their legs were tangled together. Ben closed his eyes are reveled in the scent of John's sweat. One of John's hands was tracing circles on Ben's stomach and Ben's cock was taking an interest in the proceedings.

John capped Ben's hardening cock and nuzzled his neck. 'You want a little help with that?'

Ben opened his eyes and looked down at John's hand. His fingers were thicker than Ben's, the nails cut short. Ben nodded.

John tightened his grip and stroked upwards. His thumb brushed the tip of Ben cock and Ben tried not to thrust into John hand. Ben would have succeeded if John hadn't pinched one of Ben's nipples with his other hand. As John stroked, Ben's hips snapped forward, his skin sliding across John soft cotton sheets. John's own hard cock was pressed against Ben's ass. After several minutes of thrusting and stroking Ben came. He rolled over to face John and wrapped his hand around John's cock.

'Now, I'll help you.'

Later, as Ben was getting ready for work John came up behind him and whispered in his ear, 'Stay sharp.'

'I love you too,' Ben said.


End file.
